The Ends to the Means
by Boneslvr38
Summary: Well this was supposed to be a Lyrical Summary, but it turned more into a one shot. So I am posting it as a One shot as well. It is about Hannah, Seeley and Temperance and what happens one night. Rated M for language. ENJOY.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's note #1: There is some cursing in this so this is why it is rated M.**

You Oughta Know  
By Alanis Morissette

I want you know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it…well can you feel it

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

2 pissed off woman, 1 man. Read each woman's Point of View and see why each woman is mad, both for entirely different reasons, but one commonality, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Sitting in the bar, Hannah ask the bartender for a shot of tequila and to leave the bottle. As she look at her bags that were located by her bar stool. "_Fuck him"_, she said to herself, _"Damn, I haven't even down my shot yet."_ She downed her shot. It burned. The first one always does, pounding two more in quick succession. She left Afghanistan to be with him. He told her he loved her. He told her mi casa es su casa. Then he has the balls after a couple of months to break up with her. Of course he went with the old standard line. It wasn't her it was him. His friends seemed to accept her, even his partner seemed to accept her, the awkward scientist that she was. So what was Seeley's problem? The sex was amazing, they had fun together. So what was it that changed tonight? She slammed two more shots, and thought of the actions that happened earlier that night. Hannah was sitting on the couch, typing some boring story for the Press Core when he walked into "their" apartment. She got up to greet him, and went to kiss him, but instead of the kiss landing on his lips, he turned his head and she caught his cheek. Which she thought was odd, Seeley always enjoyed kissing her. He smelled of Scotch and Tequila, but that wasn't unusually, because he just closed a case. He and Temperance always went out for after case drinks. But his eyes tonight, they didn't sparkle when he looked at Hannah. Then he said it, Hannah we need to talk. All Seeley could said was they had to break up, and she was a great girl and he had a great time, but the States aren't Afghanistan and he thought it was best for her to leave. _"That rat bastard. Son of a bitch. FUCK HIM!" _Hannah slammed two more shots. She paid the tab, called a cab and heading to the hotel, but she couldn't hold her liquor like she thought she could, and for the rest of the night was hugging the porcelain god, thinking of every swear word she could think of to call Seeley. In the morning though, she would be heading back to the front lines and this will just be a distant memory.

Bones was at home. She and Booth closed their most recent case. But now instead of after case drinks, she drank alone while Booth went home to Hannah. (At least that is what Booth always told her, in actuality though Booth always just sat on the wall in front of the Hoover Building where Bones told him no so many months ago). Tonight wasn't going to any different. She was going to write her book and do some drinking. Bones sat down at her computer when she noticed a tequila bottle on her shelf. She forgot she put it there. It was the tequila that Booth and her shared on their first case. She pulled it out and put it on her desk. And she got a full bottle of tequila. Tonight was definitely the night for the hard stuff, too bad she didn't have any BANG. She didn't even bother with a shot glass she took it straight from the bottle. Bones kept looking at the old tequila bottle,_ "Why was it making her feel so sad, this damn tequila bottle from their first case?" _Then it all came back to her in one big rush. The way he looked at her, the bar and the kiss, everything that night so many years ago. That she had buried away had all of sudden hit her like the metaphoric ton of bricks. Now, she took a bigger swig from her tequila bottle, then the feelings from the night that he ask her to gamble on them, to take a chance and how she said no. _"He told me he would love me for 30, 40, 50 years but how the hell could he move on so quickly? He told me he was that guy that he always knew, but if he always knew how could he replace me so quickly? It just proves my point about love." _If that was true, why did she feel like hell now? She now felt the heart crushing that Booth felt so many months ago when she said NO. Bones drank some more from the bottle. She started typing on her computer, when there was a knock at the door. It was Booth. She let him in. He reeked of Scotch. _"Why are you here Booth? Shouldn't you be with Hannah?" _is all she said to him, before he could answer he noticed the two tequila bottles on the table. _"Bones did you drink both of those tonight?" _

"_No, I kept the bottle from the first case we worked, when you fired me and…."_

He cut her off before she could finish. He couldn't believe she would save something like that, knowing how she is. She didn't want to explain to him why she had it, she herself didn't really understand why she had it.

"_Booth, I'm going to bed and you should get home to Hannah." _She ached as she said that, when she came back from the Maluku Islands she realized she loved him and was willing to tell him, but she couldn't because he had a girlfriend that was as serious as a heart attack. And with that she went in her bedroom and closed the door.

Booth was ready to leave but went to get a swig of tequila when he saw that Bones left her computer on. He was going to just turn it off for her when he read what she typed… "I made a mistake that night when I told Booth NO. We both deserve happiness, and my happiness depends on him. I love Seeley. More than he'll ever know."

Upon reading this, Booth rushed out of Bones' apartment to head home to break up with Hannah. Now he knew Bones loved him too.

Booth sat on his couch when Hannah left, and decided to call Bones and tell her he broke up with Hannah. But still being intoxicated he dialed the wrong number without knowing it. The other end was picked up and before waiting for the person to answer Booth said, _"I broke up with Hannah tonight. I still love you as much as I did before I left for Afghanistan. I just have to make things right. I have to, we both deserve happiness and my happiness depends on you too." _

He sobered up real quick when he heard a squeal on the other end of the phone line. That was definitely not Bones that he called.

HE CALLED ANGELA by mistake. He was going to pay for this drunken night in more ways than one.

**Writer's note#2: Well this was supposed to be a Lyrical Summary but I think it is more of a ONE SHOT. It wasn't intended to be. Just kind of turned out that way, so I am posting it as a ONE SHOT and in the Lyrical Summary. So readers if you see this twice then you know why. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
